The effects of artery wall motion on the fluid mechanics of curved arteries will be determinedby computational fluid dynamics techniques. The problem involves 3-dimensional unsteady flow with moving boundaries and requires the power of a super computer for solution. The results will improve our understanding of the role of fluid mechanics in arterial disease.